


Dark Pasts and Bright Futures

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel is 14, Comforting Castiel, Dark Past, Dean is 29, Dildos, Forced Feminization, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Sex Toys, Vibrators, abusive!Dean Winchester, bar spreaders, dom!Dean, past forced Mpreg, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does things to Castiel that happened to him when he was 12. Dean realizes what he did was wrong then goes into a dark place and tells Castiel about his relationship with Alistair. Castiel comforts him but Dean still worries he will come back and find him. They end up perfectly fine and have a happy life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Pasts and Bright Futures

**Author's Note:**

> You will cry towards the ending because you'll realize Castiel really wasn't the one getting hurt.

Dean was circling around the 14 year old boy who was on the table in the middle of the basement on all fours. He was in a pink mini skirt with a pink lace thong underneath the skirt. On his face he had red lipstick on and smeared mascara from him crying. "Such a pretty little slut for me. Why don't we put your tight little ass to some work." Dean put a gag in Castiel's mouth, he loved watching him choke on his own pain. Dean put his hand on Castiel's face and looked him in the eyes with a serious face. "Your going to stay still for me and not cause me problems right." Castiel shook his head and Dean put his hand in Castiel's hair and smiled. "Good." Dean picked a bag up off the floor. "Let's get started."  
Dean took out a butt plug and just put a tiny bit of it into Castiel and Castiel had already squirmed. Dean slapped his ass and raised his voice. "Don't move."  
Dean shoved it all in Castiel at once. Castiel dropped to his elbows and shoved his legs together. Dean was angry because once he told Castiel to do something he wouldn't tell him twice. "Dean leaned down and whispered into Castiel's ear. "You give me no choice." Dean took out rope from the bag and a bar spreader. "Give me your hands." Dean commanded. Castiel quickly gave him his hands and Dean wrapped them together around his back. Then he put a bar spreader between Castiel's legs. "I can't leave you unpunished." Dean takes the butt plug out and puts a dildo in, it was as thick and wide as Dean's wrist. When he shoved it inside Castiel screamed through the gag as much as he could. Dean pushed it in and out of Castiel teasingly. "I'm glad I found a hot little 14 year old slut for me. Let's go over to the mirror." Dean undid the bar spreader and Castiel's hands walking him over to the mirror. The lipstick was almost off from Castiel drooling and licking his lips, so Dean just wiped it off. When they got to the mirror Dean wanted to make Castiel cry and say things about himself he wouldn't want to. Dean stood behind Castiel and watched him in the mirror. "Ok sweetheart, I want you to pull your skirt and panties down and jerk yourself off." Castiel did as he was told and jerked himself off staring at Dean in the background. "Don't stare at me, focus on what your doing." Castiel looked at himself blankly.  
"Good now I want to hear my little slut call herself a whore." Castiel just stood there and said it at the ground very quietly. Dean walked up to him and grabbed his hand to make himself stop jerking off and Dean let his hand do it instead. He grabbed Castiel's chin forcing him to look in the mirror. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Castiel tried getting out of Dean's grip. "Oh you're not getting out something as easy as this. Now. FUCKING SAY IT!" Dean yelling at him sent shivers down his body. "I'm a whore." Dean smiled. "Ya your my little whore, say 'I'm a little cock sucking slut who doesn't deserve to be loved'." Castiel now had a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm a little cock sucking slut who doesn't deserve to be loved." Dean's smile got bigger and then he stopped smiling when he realized Castiel was about to cum. He grabbed Castiel and turned him to face him.  
"No cuming unless I say so and if you do you will be punished." Castiel nodded. "Good now throw your panties and skirt back on and get back to the table." Castiel did as he was told.  
He was back on the table on all fours. Dean circled him in examination.  
"Cas I need you to know that I love you and the only reason why I do things to hurt you is to make you stronger." Castiel nodded in understanding, he loved Dean to and he knew Dean wasn't trying to hurt him intentionally. Dean stopped in front of Castiel after he realized he's doing things to Castiel that Alistair did to him when he was 12. "You know hat Cas get dressed and meet me upstairs in the living room I need to talk to you." Castiel thought he did something wrong but he got dressed and met Dean upstairs and sat beside him on the couch.  
"Did I do something wrong." Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him into his arms.  
"No baby, you did nothing wrong, I just need to tell you something because I'm doing things to you that happened to me and I don't want to go to far, so I wanna tell you what happened to me." Castiel nodded. "Ok tell me." Dean let Castiel go and they both sat in front of each other on the couch.  
"When I was 12 this man who was in his 40's found me walking on the sidewalk and put his arm around my waist. He told me to come back to his place with him so I did. Next thing I know I wake up and I'm on the floor in a pink mini skirt with no underwear or anything else on. He was taking pictures of me while I was unconscious. I didn't know what to do and he realized I was conscious again. He was happy and picked me up into his arms and layed me out on a table. He told me he was going to make me his pretty little bitch and then he ripped off the skirt and threw it in a fireplace." Dean had to take a minute he was getting chills up and down his back thinking Alistair was right behind him. Castiel put his hand on Dean's knee. "It's alright I'm here." Dean continued on.  
"He put my legs above his shoulders and didn't prep me or anything, he slammed right in me without warning I screamed so loud and he punched me in the face grabbing my job saying 'You make one fucking sound you'll wish you didn't have a whole for me to play with.' He grabbed my nipples and pulled on them as hard as he could and I held in the screams as best as I could, he then pushed me off the table and onto the ground. He went behind me and blindfolded me. Next thing I know my hands are tied behind my back and my ankles are tied together. He stuffs a vibrator in me and leaves me on the cold concrete floor of his basement. He leaves slamming the door, of course he took the remote with him and he'd always tease me with it so I wouldn't know what was going to happen next. I was screaming on the last one and he came back downstairs and slammed my head onto the floor making me go unconscious." The next part was hard for Dean and he was already had tears rolling down both his cheeks. Castiel comforted him by rubbing the tears away. "Dean I'm still hear with you, no one else just me and you." Dean kept going. "I woke up in his arms on his bed not knowing what happened, there was dry blood on my wrists and on face just scattered all over my body. My back, my stomach, and my face were burning the most. I looked down at my stomach and I had whip and cut marks all over it, Alistair woke up and pushed me off the bed and told me to go clean my tight little whore ass up. So I went to the bathroom I had two black eyes and cuts all over my face. My back had the same thing my stomach did. I felt cold and useless. I glanced at my stomach once more and I was pregnant, the only way I could protect the baby was if I escaped, so there was a window and it wasn't locked just as I was almost all the way out Alistair grabbed my feet and slid me back in and pounded with my back up against the wall saying 'Where the hell do you think your going' and then I just said it no tears or anything 'I'm pregnant' he let me down and told me to get the hell out of there when I was about to walk out the door he kicked with his silver boot out onto the cold sidewalk onto my stomach before I knew it I seen blood coming out of me and figured out the baby was miscarried at probably two months. I had no idea how it didn't get miscarried before that but it didn't and my heart just melted I had to push it out one way or another and I was all alone in an empty alley doing it. Then it was all over." Dean hadn't noticed but he was pale all over and his shirt and pants were wet from all the tears. Castiel went and wrapped him in his arms.  
"It's ok you have me now, you're safe, everything will be fine." Dean stuffed his head into Castiel's shoulders still crying. "I just worry what if one day he finds me again and keeps me locked away in his basement forever." He sobbed more into Castiel and then Castiel started crying rubbing his hand threw Dean's hair. "I promise you he will never find or harm you in anyway ever again." 

Dean and Castiel that night had a lot of sex that night nothing forceful.

3 MONTHS LATER...  
Castiel rushes to Dean jumping on him and Dean caught him. "Whoa, someone is happy and before you tell me why I need to do something even though you are only 14 and this is illegal." Dean kneeled down in front of Castiel. "Castiel Novak, will you marry me." Castiel was stunned now he's 10 times more happy.  
"Yes!" Dean put the ring on Castiel and stayed kneeling. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me."  
"I'm pregnant." Dean smiled with his glistening perfect white teeth showing and out his hands on Castiel's stomach.  
"You're having a baby." Castiel smiled. "Nope we're having a baby." Dean stood up and kissed Castiel.  
"I love you Cas."  
"I love you to Dean."


End file.
